Pussycat/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)
Pussycat was an unusual "pyramid" shaped robot with four wheels at the bottom and a cutting blade at the top. The robot was given its name for the reason that it would always land on its feet (wheels). It was very successful in Robot Wars, finishing as runners-up in Series 4, reaching the Semi-Finals of Series 5 and winning several side-competitions throughout Robot Wars, such as the Celebrity Special in Series 4, an Annihilator and the Tag Team Terror in Extreme Series 1, the All-Stars Tournament in Series 7 and the War of Independence in Season 1 in the US Series. Pussycat is one of only two robots (the other being Chaos 2) to feature in all five Robot Wars video games. Appearance and Armament Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox) was Pussycat's fifth and final appearance in a Robot Wars video game, having appeared in all five. This game was based on Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. Pussycat appears very different to its appearances in other video games, as it is based on the Series 5 model of Pussycat. The proportion of Pussycat is good, however it is very large compared to its real-life counterpart. Furthermore, Pussycat's armour is very flimsy in the game, and can come off with absolute ease, and the robot itself can suffer from drive or PSU failure quite often, unlike in real life, where Pussycat was known for being very tough and very reliable, as it never broke down in any of its fights in real life. The robot is also very difficut to control, it is quite quick, like its real-life counterpart, but the robot can trip up on things like the closed pit and pieces of armour, causing it to fly across the arena wall, this means that it is very easily knocked and bashed by opponents, as it will spin out of control as a result. In addition, even if you have been knocked, you have to wait for you to be your original way up as Pussycat's top wheels will not drive the robot. Also, getting too near an arena side wall can send an out of control Pussycat out of the arena. On the bright side however, the blade weapon is fantastically destructive, when it can gain purchase. Strategies Using Pussycat As just using Pussycat creates hazards everywhere, it is advisible to run away from incoming opponents, before slowly nudging them and slicing them with the destructive saw blade. Otherwise, you could slowly open up the pit in the hopes that others will fall down. Against Pussycat There is little to no strategy needed, as it is quite likely that Pussycat will end up defeating itself, but hitting it side-on will cause a lot of armour to fall off it. Also, keeping near an arena side wall could force a Pussycat attack to result in Pussycat flying uncontrollably out of the arena. However, to avoid damage, it is wise to steer clear of Pussycat's blade. Differences from Real Life *Pussycat is overall a larger robot in the game. *A very flimsy armour coat, and unreliable differentials and batteries shows absolutely no resemblance to the real life Pussycat. *Only the bottom two of the four wheels can drive the robot in the game. *Unlike its real life counterpart, Pussycats blade is mounted in the opposite way, so that it spins downward. Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox)